What's Yours Is Mine
by DemonicPandaDoll
Summary: Mello meets an unusual girl on a night he'd rather be alone. He's about to learn that there's more than meets the eye with this strange young one. Mello X OC
1. Stranger

Well… I got a random idea for another Death Note fanfic, and I decided to write it out, to see what it'd look like. I hope you all enjoy!

Death Note is not mine, but I do own the character (On another note, I am against SOPA XD).

Los Angeles was never known to be a quiet city. In this place, something was always going on, at any time of the day. People were either losing (or winning) their lives to the casinos, finding cheap love through prostitutes, or getting into trouble with the mafias that dominated the area. Complete strangers met for one night stands, while couples even had their rascally fun. It just wouldn't be Los Angeles without all this glamour and noise…

On the outskirts of this city, just in range of the fabulous blaring of sirens indicating that someone had won, there was a building. On the outside, it looked pretty beat up, but none too close to collapsing in on itself. The walls were painted in graffiti, and a window or two had a board covering some part of it. The door, unlike the other parts of the building, appeared stable, almost freshly put there. It was a sturdy metal door, menacing even, as if saying that if it were to be locked, it would never open again.

The interior of this building was much different than that of the outside. The furniture was made of expensive-looking leathers, with lush carpets and finely made walls. It was a two-story abode, complete with a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and an underground basement. Now, any normal person from Los Angeles would ask the same question, just from glancing at the outside of this house; Who in the world owned a home on the outskirts of the city?

The answer was enough to make one's blood chill. The house, as most people did not know, belonged to the infamous Mello and Matt, two notorious members of the mafia. Mello had demanded that he and Matt have their own private home—It was for purposes the other mafia members did not know, and for purposes they did not care to know. Mello and Matt had come from a strange orphanage for intellectually gifted children. However, no one in the mafia knew that, and did not bother asking about the details for either of them.

Still, it was rather odd for them to own this establishment. Matt frequently used the place as his rest stop, but Mello, the boy who had so strongly argued for this place, used it less than was expected. Often, Mello spent his nights in hotel rooms. Matt was always able to tell that Mello had been drinking, and that he had not been alone for the night. Yes, they were able to drink at their age. Being in the mafia sure had its benefits.

This happened to be a rare occasion. Matt had gone out for unknown reasons, leaving Mello to himself. He was sitting by himself in the basement, in what one would call self-loathing. He'd recently gotten a large scar on the left side of his face, and the fact that it was constantly reminding him of his failure was stressing him one. He sat on the cold basement ground, his back against the wall. Around him were a couple of chocolate bar wrappers, and in his hand, there was a fresh one. He was staring blankly at the wall opposite him, occasionally bringing the bar of chocolate to his lips, only to lick it mildly and let his arm drop again.

Finally, Mello sighed, shaking his head. _'I had it… God dammit, it was mine, and they got it back.'_ He was talking, of course, about the killing instrument, the Death Note. It was in that same explosion that scarred his face that he'd lost that damn notebook. Mello's empty hand made a tight fist. He still could not believe that he had lost it. After all that effort they'd put into getting it, it was gone all over again… Now what?

Mello groaned, pulling his knees to his chest and placing his head on them. Oddly enough, aside from the rage he felt, he felt lonely. Closing his icy blue eyes, Mello imagined himself standing with a pretty young girl. It started with him holding her, with the girl allowing him to forget his troubles with a killer smile and a reassuring voice. He'd just taken her soft, small hand and had begun to lead her away…

The air around Mello began to feel warm, which he found odd. He thought that perhaps, he'd leaned against the heater, and opened his eyes to see if that was it. As soon as his eyes were open, however, a loud thump hit the ground upstairs, and the air returned to normal. Instinctively, Mello's hand went to the gun fastened to his belt. He almost spat. _'What the hell? Is a cop actually choosing now to break into this place?' _He was rather annoyed, and he wanted to deal with this intruder quickly.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Mello crept up the steps, stopping at the door that would bring him back to the first floor. He strained to hear any noise made on the other side, but surprisingly, none was made. Hesitating ever so slightly, Mello lightly pushed the door open, glancing around. The intruder was in the living room; He could tell because the living room was directly above the basement. And, thankfully for him, there was a wall he could pop out from. So, without another moment to waste, Mello stood, shoving into the archway to the living room, pointing his gun at the first unrecognized thing he saw while darkly ordering, "Freeze or die."

It took him a moment to register what was going on. When he did, Mello felt his face morph into one of confusion. There was no cop in the room, but there was a figure in there, and they were lying on the soft floor. They made no move to get up, or any move that indicated life, but Mello felt sure that this person was alive. They wore no shoes on their feet from what he saw. How could someone travel to this place without any shoes on?

Suddenly, the figure sat up, and his eyes met a crystal blue pair. He was able to tell that this figure was a girl, somewhere around his age, but… Something was a little weird here, aside from her confused expression. She had blonde hair just a half-inch past her shoulders, her bangs cut just above her eyes. Her skin was a little pale for such a hair color, but her eyes seemed to make up for that. The girl was dressed in a baggy white top, a white mini skirt, and had a few gold bangles around her wrists and ankles.

The two of them stared at each other for, what Mello thought was, the longest time. Finally, the girl slowly smiled, pulling herself to a stand. Mello steadied his aim, his face returning to its deadly stare. "Stay right where you are. I'm not afraid to shoot a girl."

The girl did not appear to be fazed by Mello's threat; In fact, she met it with a giggle. She took a step towards Mello, stopping abruptly, looking down. Mello couldn't help but think that the girl was fascinated with the feel of the carpet on her bare feet. She suddenly looked back to Mello, stepping forward once more.

Mello continued with his tough treatment, leaning back just a bit, his finger lightly pressing on the trigger. "Quit acting so stupid!" That outburst made the girl stop and stare at him again, her face confused. In that moment, Mello dropped his guard. A big mistake.

A second later, the gun had been shoved out of his hand, and he was sent toppling to the ground with the girl hugging him to her. They both landed, her on top, and she just kept giggling, laying her head against Mello's chest. Mello didn't know which emotion he felt more; Confusion, anger, annoyance, or, in some sick sense, lust? He wasn't given much time to figure it out, because a second later, the door opened to a very confused Matt…

The three of them were now sitting in the living room, with Matt and Mello on one couch, and the strange girl on another couch. Matt, being the designated voice of reason by himself (like he'd trust Mello to talk civilly), had explained to the girl that her actions had been wrong, and while she'd nodded to everything he said, Matt was sure the girl didn't quite get it.

"Anyway, now that that's done, why don't you tell us your name?" Matt looked directly at the girl through his goggles. She was tracing the ends of her hair lightly with her right hand, looking between the both of them. He decided to start. "I'll even start. My name is Matt, and the blonde boy is Mello."

Mello immediately sent him a dark gaze, but it was the girl's expression that intrigued him more. She seemed quite puzzled, and that expression showed up even before he introduced Mello. Her lips trembled for a moment, as if she was going to say something, but she ultimately decided against it. Instead, she said, in a light, bell-like voice "My name is Mira."

Matt smiled. At least they were making some progress. On to the next question. "Mira. How did you end up here? We had the door locked."

The blonde girl, Mira, looked around curiously, as if that question was something she had to think about. Matt's face began to show concern when Mira looked directly at him, shrugged, and said "I don't know. I just did."

It was hardly something he believed. Apparently Mello didn't believe her either. He stood up fervently, pointing an accusing finger at her while saying "Yes you do! There's a reason you wound up here!"

Mira gazed at Mello for a few long seconds before laughing cheerfully, shaking her head, blonde strands flying free. "Sorry, but I don't. Honest!"

Deciding it was better to just move on, instead of getting Mello worked up, Matt cleared his throat, making the other two be quiet. "It's alright Mira, you don't need to tell us. Just give me the name of a friend or relative we can drop you off with, and-"

"Oh, I don't have any relatives. Or friends," Mira interrupted, oddly chipper while saying that. Both boys gawked at the lanky blonde, then at each other, wondering what they should do. The look in Mello's eyes said that he wanted the girl gone. Matt, on the other hand, was too nice to allow such a thing to happen. He looked back at Mira, smiling gently, saying, "Well, you're welcome to stay here, so long as you offer your services to cooking and cleaning… Sorry, I just can't accept a free-loader."

Mello shot him a shocked, furious look, while Mira smiled brightly, nodding. "It's a deal then. Thank you very much!"

The blonde male had had enough with this. He forced himself to a stand, avoiding any looks to the girl, pulling his jacket on and heading for the door. "I'm going out. Don't wait up, I won't be back for the night."

Matt gave his usual farewell and good luck, and Mello was hoping it would stay that way as he began pulling the heavy door closed behind him. Unfortunately, he heard the chirp of Mira, and as he turned to tell her to shut up before the door slammed shut, two things happened. One, Mello saw, on her face, a dazzling smile to kill with. And second, the second before the door was shut, he heard Mira call to him, "Have a nice night, and be safe, Mihael!"

Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Again, it was spontaneous. XD


	2. Author's Note

A quick notice to everyone who has subscribed to, and is waiting for, updates on my stories:

I deeply and sincerely apologize for not uploading new chapters to any of my stories for a while. Things have been a little hectic around here. I will get back to work on all of my stories now that things have settled down. Again, I apologize for this hiatus. It occurred to me that I hadn't taken the time to notify any of you, and I feel extremely guilty.

So, once more, I will get back to work on all of my stories. I thank you all for your understanding.

~DemonicPandaDoll


	3. In the Night

Hello all, and welcome to the second chapter! I think it's time we get back into the swing of things. :3

Death Note does not belong to me. Mira, however, does. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The better part of that night Mello spent at one of the local bars; one he frequented more than others. The drinks were cheap, the music was good, and the ladies were plentiful. It wasn't too hard for someone like him to get girls, either. Chicks fell easily for the bad boys with power. And, adding to the fact that he went around with his hood up, he was rarely seen without at least two girls clinging to him.<p>

However, it wasn't the hunt for cheap love that had called him to the bar on this night. The usual crowd of gals flocking him did not interest him; in fact, they only served to annoy him. More than once, Mello found himself snapping angrily at the wide-eyed women, sending them away like frightened puppies. While they, and the bartender, thought that his temper was stemming from his heavier than usual drinking, Mello knew exactly where this bitter attitude was coming from.

Mira.

Mello had found that, on his entire ride over to the bar, the blonde bimbo had been on his mind. He'd just wanted to have a good night with some pretty ladies, but instead, he wound up drinking more than usual in an attempt to drown out his thoughts of that damn girl. Which eventually worked—unfortunately, however, this victory was accompanied by some bad nausea and head pains, as well as some stumbling.

When it got to the point that the music was annoying him, Mello pulled his phone from his pocket, just managing to make out the time: Three-thirty in the morning. He stared blankly at his phone, taking a few moments to process this new information, before he snorted, shoving the device back into his pocket and standing. He'd had enough of these people for now. He suddenly felt the desire to go home, to lie down in his comfy bed and pass out. The next day was going to be brutal, but he'd let future him deal with that.

Stumbling out the door of the bar into the cool night air, Mello once more pulled his phone out of his pocket. After a couple of tries, he managed to dial the number of a cab, and within a good twenty minutes, he was on his way home.

The drive back to the hideout was quiet, yet calming. The windows were opened slightly, allowing the night breeze to cool off his being. Mello pressed his head against the side of the door, closing his eyes briefly. His world was spinning, like an amusement park ride, and he wanted off of it. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking out the window to the sky. From the many lights of the never-sleeping city, the sky glowed a low, purple-orange. Another snort from the blonde. "I remember when the sky had stars," he slurred aloud to no one. He was, of course, referring to his days at Wammy's House, back in England. It had been such a quiet place. He could look into the sky and only see stars on an endless black sky.

These nostalgic feelings made the rest of the world fade into nothingness—that is, until the taxi driver asked him for his fare. They were there. Grumbling to himself, Mello paid the man and stepped out into the night.

The lights to the building were all out, as they should be. By now, Matt would've given up on the idea of Mello coming home late, let alone calling for a ride home. It was an ominous scene.

A sharp pain shot through Mello's head. Biting back a sharp word, he reached up, placing his hand against his head. _'Might as well get inside…'_

With a final, light shake of his head, Mello meandered to the door, tugging on the doorknob. For a moment, he wondered why the door would not open, but then he remembered what time it was and dug for his key. When he finally found that, it took him a minute or two to actually get it into the lock, as his hands refused to stay steady for him.

Finally, the door was unlocked, and Mello tripped on inside. What he saw outside hadn't been a lie; the place was pitch black. Flipping the lights on, Mello stumbled on up the steps, tripping at least twice as he made his way to his room. Finally making there, he pushed the door open.

The heavy, familiar smell of chocolate found its way into his nostrils. A sigh escaped his mouth unintentionally. Despite how furious his stomach was at him, he was at peace now that he was home. Mello yanked his jacket off, tossing it into the dark room. He started the trek to his bed, shutting his bedroom door behind him. By the time he was at the side of it, his shirt and boots were off. Good enough to sleep in. Mello was set to lie down and fall straight into the deepest of sleeps…

"Wha-What the hell?!"

As quickly as he got into bed he was standing, and as quickly as that he was on the floor, having fallen over himself. Call him crazy, but he was sure that there was another body in his bed!

He was about to flee to Matt's room to awaken the redhead (he'd scream, but the guy slept pretty heavily) when his suspicions sat up in his bed. Through the darkness, and the faint light peeking out from under his door, Mello could see two faint, blue eyes looking at him. A voice in their direction said, "Oh, you came back…"

A pang of rage suddenly hit Mello like a truck. He wobbled back to his feet, pointing a finger at the dame. "What the hell, bitch?! This is my room, and you're in my bed! Why are you here?"

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Mira replied, "The other guy said he'd find me a place to sleep tomorrow. He said you'd be gone all night, so it wouldn't be a problem."

So, it was Matt's fault that the blonde was under his covers. He'd have a nice little "talk" with Matt later. But, for now, there was the matter at hand. "That doesn't matter to me. Get out of my bed."

He'd expected the little dope head to get up and listen to him. Like a good little girl. Instead, to his surprise, Mira huffed, turned to face the other side, and replied, in a yawn, "It's already late… I'm not moving from here, and that's final. So deal with it."

Mello's eyes widened. _'Well… That's a different tone from earlier…'_ He had half a mind to yank the girl to her feet by the front of her shirt. Okay… Less than half a mind. Alcohol was one hell of a thing. "Fine, be that way," he spat back, climbing into the bed next to her. "I'm not going to let you keep me from sleeping in my bed."

As he was settling himself under the covers, he heard Mira mutter, "Suite yourself Mello…"

Mello's eyes were heavy, and yet, they did not immediately close. His bed felt strangely warm, more comforting than usual… _'No, it's just my imagination…'_

Just then, he remembered something. What Mira had said to him just before he'd left for the night. "Hey, brat…"

He quickly paused, hearing the steady, low breathing coming from her. Mello hesitated for a moment before he lifted a hand, laying it on her arm. Completely relaxed… The girl was fast asleep already. He brought his hand back to his side, turning over to face the direction opposite she was lying.

"Whatever… I'll ask her tomorrow…"

And with that, Mello was in the dead of sleep himself. This was going to be a long stay from this freak…

* * *

><p>End of chapter two! Thank you again for reading, see you soon!<p> 


End file.
